


We're Better Together

by thunderingskies



Series: I will love you through simple and the struggle [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru and Hajime.</p><p>Hajime and Tooru.</p><p>It’s always been the two of them.</p><p>  <i>Always.</i></p><p>Through thick and thin, through the ups and downs - Tooru can’t imagine making his way through life without Hajime by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Better Together

Tooru and Hajime.

Hajime and Tooru.

It’s always been the two of them.

_ Always _ .

Through thick and thin, through the ups and downs - Tooru can’t imagine making his way through life without Hajime by his side.

* * *

It starts when they’re four, on their first day of kindergarten.

Tooru’s mom drops him off late. Since she’s gone back to work things have been hectic, and by the time he arrives all the other kids are already playing. He’s shy and nervous. He doesn’t want to talk to any of the other kids, and doesn’t know how to join in. He hasn’t been around a lot of kids his age, since his parents never put him in daycare, and having so many other kids around him is scary.

He does his best to hide and keep to himself, shying away from the other kids.

But Hajime makes sure that doesn’t last very long.

He never has had a problem voicing what he wants. He has so many siblings that if he doesn’t speak up he just won’t be heard. 

When he sees Tooru, looking curious but a little afraid, he just walks right up to him and taps him on the shoulder.

“Hey, wanna play with me?” He asks. So easily, so quickly, as he holds up some of the Lego he’s playing with.

Tooru stills. “Okay,” he responds, voice barely above a whisper.

But that’s all it takes.

Tooru announces they’re best friends a week later, his shyness shed around Hajime, as he grabs his hand and squeezes tightly.

Hajime relishes in the feeling.

* * *

At fifteen, nothing has changed. They still walk to school together and do homework together; they practice volleyball, watch movies and play video games.

It’s enough.

Tooru doesn’t think about anything else. He doesn’t want anything else.

Until the accident.

It’s his fault, in hindsight. Hajime tries to tell him it isn’t, but Tooru isn’t having any of that. 

He’s started practicing much harder than he should be. He stays late after almost every practice, determined to get better. He wants to surpass the starting setter, improve his skills, be  _ better _ \- no, be the best. He doesn’t cut himself even the tiniest bit of slack. 

He’s in the gym one evening after a long, hard practice. The coach has been making them run more now than ever, but Tooru still stays after practice. He needs to practice his serves - they’re sharp, but he knows he can hit the ball even harder. He knows that he can do better.

He’s lost count of how many serves he’s done now. 

Fifty? 

Seventy?

A hundred?

He’s got no clue.

Sweat beads down his forehead and he wipes it away with his shirt. His jersey is soaked and his breathing is heavy as he steadies himself on his feet.

_ Just five more. _

If he’s away too long, his mom will start calling him to come home for dinner.

He grabs a volleyball, spinning it in his hands. He steps back, lining himself up before running up, tossing the ball into a perfect serve.

The ball soars, smacking the gym floor about five inches away from the line.

_ Four more. _

He lines up, repeating the motion; this ball goes harder, and goes out.

_ Three. _

This shot goes a little weaker but lands perfectly on point. He just needs to line up his power and his accuracy. He can feel how close he is, damn it.

_ Two. _

The toss is perfect. He jumps, hitting the ball - it’s got a fantastic arch. He’s watching the ball and feels it as soon as his feet touch the court.

His knee  _ burns _ , buckling immediately and he falls straight to the ground, crying out sharply. It feels like his knee is on fire; he claws at it, biting his lip, trying desperately not to cry, or move, or breathe, because everything makes it worse-

He flinches and his knee locks up; Tooru sobs, the pain overwhelming. It’s not like anything he’s ever felt before - this is bad,  _ bad _ , he can feel it, he needs help, he needs-

Hajime.

His phone is in his sports bag in his locker. Tooru has to drag himself in there, sputtering and crying the whole time, fumbling through his things. He swallows, trying to steady his breathing as he opens his phone and calls the first contact that pops up.

He brings the phone to his ear, sniveling, trying to quiet his hiccups, but it’s to no avail. 

The phone rings three times before it clicks on. “Hey, idiot, you better not be calling me about our math homework-”

Tooru opens his mouth to talk but all he can do is choke back another sob.  _ God _ , it hurts so damn much. 

“Tooru?” Hajime sounds worried, “What’s wrong?”

He tries to talk again, but nothing comes out properly. He cries properly, his vision blurring with the wet tears.

“Tooru, are-are you still at school? Shit, I knew I shouldn’t have left-”

“ _ Hajime _ ,” Tooru sputters, crying unabashedly. “It  _ hurts _ , it hurts, help me-”

“I’m coming,” he says, “Stay on the line, okay?”

Hajime and his mother arrive five minutes later and take Tooru directly to the hospital. Tooru cries, and cries, hands shaking as they clutch to Hajime for dear life.

The only one who gets him to calm down is Hajime. His best friend is there supporting him, whispering words of encouragement and letting him hold his hand.

The rest happens in a blur. 

He’s seen by a doctor. He has to move his knee and cries fresh tears at how much it hurts - but he’s fitted for a brace and given some pain medication. 

His mom takes him home where he finally falls asleep, relaxed by Hajime running his hands through his hair.

When he wakes up a few hours later, groggy and confused at how dark it is outside, he immediately wants him.

Hajime.

He wants him here - it hurts less when he’s with him. He’s less scared.

Well, with Hajime there, what is there to be scared of, truly?

That’s when it crashes down on him.

He  _ likes _ Hajime. Not just as a friend - no. He loves him.

Tooru curls up in his bed blushing for what feels like forever, completely embarrassed at what he’s realized. Mostly, he’s shocked at the realization, wondering  _ what took me so long? _

He doesn’t consider the consequences of his actions.

Doesn’t need to - it’s  _ Hajime _ , after all, his best friend. His support system, the only one he trusts with everything, and the only one who opens up completely to Tooru in return.

Tooru trusts him implicitly. He doesn’t need to consider what will happen if Hajime doesn’t return his feelings because he knows that there’s nothing that could destroy their friendship. 

He needs to tell him. 

So he does.

He doesn’t bother changing out of his sweaty alien pajamas. He doesn’t fix his hair, or even grab his shoes - he just limps his way out of the back door of his house, making his way through the gate to Hajime’s house next door.

Thankfully Hajime’s room is on the first floor so he can just head right up to his window and knock.

He knocks, and knocks, and vaguely considers that it might be late - but no, he  _ needs _ to tell him right now, this isn’t something that can wait-

The window flies open. 

Hajime pokes his head out, looking annoyed. 

“You  _ idiot _ , why are you on your feet, you need your rest, the doctor said that, damn it I knew I should have stayed to make sure that you-”

Tooru doesn’t really have time to listen to his rant right now - but gosh, was Hajime always this cute? - so he just cuts him off. “Hajime, I’m in love with you.”

Hajime stops dead. “Y-You love me?”

Tooru smiles, observing his best friend. His best friend, who is finally growing out of his awkward preteen phase; his best friend, who is perpetually dressed in Nike gear and shirts with Godzilla; his best friend who is so perfectly wonderful.

“Yeah, I just realized. I don’t know what took me so long. I just had to tell you, okay? Think about it?” He smiles, warmth blossoming in his chest.

Hajime looks shocked and doesn’t have a reply, but Tooru doesn’t wait for one. He limps back home, and back to bed. 

He feels good. He feels light.

Nothing changes after that.

Tooru doesn’t rush him and Hajime doesn’t bring it up, so he waits.

They continue to walk home together after school. 

They watch movies and play board games, so Tooru isn’t thinking anything is up when Hajime invites him over for a movie marathon. He agrees to watching a nature documentary Hajime picks - he’s been on a kick of those, recently - and settles into the couch, munching haphazardly on the caramel popcorn Hajime’s made. He’s a bit surprised to have it because Hajime prefers salty, but he doesn’t question it.

He’s deeply into watching a pack of wolves attempting to hunt some bison when Hajime nudges him with his elbow. “I’ve thought about it,” he says.

Tooru blinks. “Huh? Thought about what?” He looks away from the television and into Hajime’s green eyes. 

“What you told me. I thought about it, and I love you too.”

His heart stops.

Tooru stares, unblinking, before he realizes his vision has become fuzzy.

Hajime laughs, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Tooru hugs him, holding him tight, and it feels so wonderful.

* * *

At sixteen, their relationship is still new, but the one thing that hasn’t changed is how much they care about each other. 

It’s new, and scary, but they have each other, so there isn’t anything they can’t figure out.

They teach each other to kiss, curled up together on Tooru’s balcony just outside his bedroom. The night air is cold, but being snuggled up under his comforter with Hajime warms him.

These are nice, easy- they have so many sleepovers just to cuddle, but that doesn’t make each one any less special.

Tooru also loves them because Hajime always brings him some of his clothes to sleep in and doesn’t ask for them back. His closet is slowly becoming filled with Nike gear and Tooru loves it.

“Damn it, Tooru, don’t bite so hard, that shit hurts,” Hajime mumbles, pulling away from their kiss. He sighs at Tooru’s pout, shaking his head.

Hajime’s fingers brush along Tooru’s jaw before cupping his face and pulling him in close. Tooru's hands find Hajime’s dark hair, threading through his locks and holding him in close.

They kiss tenderly. It’s sweet, and slow. There’s no expectations, no nothing- just Hajime and Tooru.

Tooru squirms himself closer as he pulls his lips back, sucking in a breath.

“Ew, Hajime, you keep slobbering all over me.”

He laughs when Hajime shoves him playfully, pulling the blanket away. He mumbles apologies, peppering his face with tiny kisses until Hajime lets him back in, pulling Tooru right up to his chest.

* * *

They’re seventeen when they start to think about things more seriously and come out to their parents.

They decide it’s easier to do together. Hajime has his parents come with him to Tooru’s for dinner one evening. Tooru even helps  _ cook _ .

Tooru isn’t sure why he thought they didn’t know just because he never told them, but seeing the look on his parents faces when he and Hajime hold hands and announce their intentions is a bit of a surprise.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Hajime’s father says, letting out a breath of realization. “ _ That’s _ why I’ve been washing so many alien shirts lately.”

Tooru blushes bright red, but it’s a relief.

Hajime squeezes his hand tighter and they stow away to the kitchen for a few stolen kisses.

* * *

At twenty-three they’re still very much a pair.

Now college students, they’re studying at separate schools. They live about an hour away from each other. It’s hard, but, Tooru can’t imagine himself being with anyone else.

He’s always confused at people’s comments when he tells them that he has a long-term boyfriend.

He’s sitting in a study group one rainy afternoon, reviewing materials before a physics exam. He’s curled up on one of the couches in the coffee shop on campus, sipping on a hot cup of coffee while they take a break.

“Tooru, you’ve been with your boyfriend since high school?” 

It’s a classmate asking, a transfer. He’s never met Hajime unlike the rest of his friends, but Tooru is more than happy to tell him all about him.

“Yeah, we have,” he affirms, setting down his cup of coffee. “It’s been, um, I guess, eight years now? Wow.”

His classmate whistles in surprise. “Wow, really? You don’t mind only being with one person?”

Tooru frowns. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I mean, always having sex with the same person must get boring, right?”

Boring?

He’s kidding, right?

That’s the last word Tooru would ever use to describe being with Hajime.

It’s so much more than he ever could have imagined. 

Every time they’re together - especially now, living far apart - is incredibly special.

It’s hot and physical. Hands roaming, lips pressed against salty skin; moans and whimpers for  _ more, please, more _ .

Hajime knows just where to touch, where to kiss, where to bite and leave marks-

He knows how to make Tooru beg, wantonly, desperate for touch, desperate for release. 

His taste is addictive; his touch is searing. He works Tooru into a frenzy until he’s ready to pull him nice and close and finally give them both just what they need.

Tooru knows when Hajime wants to be pushed and when to pull, how to kiss him so deeply to rock him straight to his core. 

It’s more than just physical - it’s intimate, sharing parts of themselves that are meant only for each other. 

_ God _ , Hajime can make him come so hard, so intensely, it literally brings him to his knees.

So Tooru has to chuckle at the question. “No, things are definitely never boring.”

* * *

They’re twenty-seven when they finally stand in front of each other and make a new promise.

A promise to stand together, to support each other.

A promise to commit to each other, through the good times and the bad.

A promise to love each other forever.

A promise that both Tooru and Hajime are more than happy to make, because really, they’ve been promised to each other from the very beginning.

Only now the rest of the world knows, too.


End file.
